edfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Jimmy's Goldfish
Jimmy's Goldfish is a fan-made short. Plot The short begins with Jimmy feeding his goldfish, right until Sarah comes. She asks if Jimmy can go to the park, but couldn't because he wouldn't wanna leave his goldfish. Sarah suggest they should get someone to watch the goldfish. So, Sarah tells Ed to watch his goldfish, and says he'll be dogmeat if he doesn't take good care of it. Ed agrees, as Sarah and Jimmy leave off to the park. At Jimmy's house, Ed watches the goldfish. He hears a knock on the door and he opens it. It's none other than Edd and Eddy. Eddy asks where's Jimmy, and Ed explains. Edd think it's a good thing, because he's doing something responsible. Ed shows them the fish, and he feeds the it five fish food. Ed gets hungry, so the Eds go in the kitchen to find some food, and Ed brings the fish in too. They make bologna sandwiches, until Jonny came. Jonny wondered where's Jimmy, so Ed explains and shows him the fish. Jonny said that he wanted to show him a yo-yo. Jonny shows the Eds his yo-yo, but Eddy didn't care about his yo-yo. As Ed continues making his sandwich he gets mayo with a knife. Jonny plays his yo-yo, until it comes loose and hits Ed, causing him to drop the knife into the bowl were it kills the goldfish. Ed gets scared, because Sarah will beat him up and asks what he'll do. Eddy suggest they make it to fish sushi, but Edd elbows him, meaning no. Jonny was about to leave, but Ed grabs him demanding some help from him. He "listens" to Plank and tells them that Kevin has a pet goldfish. Eddy suggest they should steal it from Kevin, but Edd refuses, so Eddy was on his own. Eddy sneaks to Kevin's house and sneak in his room. Kevin was reading a comic book, until he leaves to go to the bathroom. Eddy goes in his room to take the fish from him, until Kevin catches him and kicks him out. Ed then make a fish-shaped balloon, and Eddy use it as a replacement, thinking Jimmy will not know the difference, but Edd begs the differ and explains that Jimmy will find out, but Eddy ignores him and goes with Ed's plan. Later, Sarah and Jimmy come back to check on the fish. They see the fake fish, and Jimmy think the fish lost weight. It wasn't long enough for Sarah and Jimmy to realize it isn't his fish, as the balloon deflates. Jimmy asks what happened, so Ed showed them the dead fish in the kitchen. Edd explains the reason why the fish is dead. Sarah gets angry and beat up the Eds and Jonny. An upset Jimmy throws a funeral, and makes a speech about his goldfish being the best pet in the world and then take him to the bathroom to flush him down the toilet. After this, Jimmy cries and run up his room. Then outside, Sarah hoses the Eds and Jonny to the ground and tell them they better do something about the fish, or else. Jonny asks "Or else what?", and Sarah flushes him and Plank down the toilet. She turns to the Eds saying they're next if they don't do anything about the fish. The next day, Edd shows Jimmy a new fish. Jimmy gets amazed and thank him. He calls Sarah and show her the new fish, and Sarah asks Jimmy if he can go to the park again. Sarah tells Ed to keep an eye on Jimmy's new fish. Right when they leave, Ed goes to the kitchen to make a sandwich and take the fish in. He uses a knife to use for the mayo, but trips over himself and accidentally kill Jimmy's new fish. The short ends with Ed saying "Uh-oh!"